Pupside Out
This is a collab with me and Animalpup. We borrowed some of Rockydog's OCs, as well as Animalpup's. I made up Peppermint myself. A young pup called Peppermint has trouble fitting in to Michigan, where her family moved. Her emotions must help her find a way to get through, and find out the key to Vanilla's hapiness. Peppermint you can understand the story Peppermint is the main protaganist of Pupside Out and is a female mixbreed. She is very assertive and is somewhat sensitive on the inside. Chapter 1: Movin' Day begins with fade in of a house in Calafornia, where a young pup is reading a book on her bed. It fades into inside her head, where darkness is unvieled. Ashes: Have you ever looked at a dog and wondered "what is going on inside their head?" slowly appears in the darkness and sees a control panel. Ashes: I know. Im one of the emotions inside young dog Peppermint's head. Peppermint: laugs Ashes: middle button Peppermint: and babbles Ashes: It was just gonna be me and Vanilla, for the rest of our lives! Peppermint laughs, then suddenly starts crying. Ashes:down to see Thulite, the emotion of sadness. Thulite: Hi. Im Thulite. Ashes; awkwardly OK, um...Thulite away from control panel awkwardly and gently. He makes an annoyed face behind Thulite's back. Ashes: And it only got more populated from this point. grows to be a toddler, and is running amok in the house. She sees a cactus plant on the ground. Snowpetal: Eeeeaaasyyy nowwww.... jumps over the plant and walks off, continuing her antics Snowpetal: Success! rolls his eyes, then flaps his lips. Capone: Ewwww...what is THAT!? dad, Cocoa, tries to feed her veggie biscuits. Snowpetal: Looks dangerous. Thulite: Oh nooo... Capone: I got this! button Peppermint:out food in utter disgust and says, "Blucky!" Cocoa: OK Vanilla, if you dont finish your dinner, there will be no dessert. Blazer: Did he just say....no DESSERT!?!?!? [throws down newspaper saying, 'No dessert!" Ashes: Uhoh! Snowpetal: OK, ok, just calm dow- Blazer:[grabs Snowpetal by muzzle and throws her into the couch. Snowpetal; Uh.... Blazer; You shall PAY for not giving DESSERT! YAAHHH!! {Blazer slams button and pulls lever] goes into a fit of rage, throwing bits of veggie biscuts everywhere and yelling. mom, Minty, suggests airplane Cocoa: Ok! Here comes the airplaaane! Brrrrvvv....Whirrrrr... Blazer: Oh its good. We got an airplane, pups! Ashes: We have something called core memories. Most are happy, you'll remark. thats cause my mission is to keep Peppermint happy! She dosent need sadness or fear or anger or disgust! Only happiness! Well, she'll need fear and disgust and anger, but sadness is useless! montage of Peppermint crying, in her seat in the car, the supermarket, in bed, and in school. Thulite: Oops, she cried again. Ashes:facepalms Ashes: Anyways, we all make sure Peppermint will have the best life ever! Then if theres hardships, we love Cala- boxes being packed and being thrown into a truck. An older Peppermint [11 years says, 'oh mom do we have to move?"] Minty; Yes, sweetie. Weve been over this. All emotions except Ashes: Yaaahhhhhhh!!! Ashes: Ok, not what I had in mind! Thulite: We are doo-ooo-oomed! Chapter 2: New City, New Beginnings Ashes: Of course, as emotions, we know how it feels to be Peppermint pun intended. Blazer: Why did we have to move!? WHY!? Thulite: This makes me wanna...up Ashes: No, Thulite. We will not be sad because this is good! Maybe the house will be...good! peppermint: up to broken, damp house. The shingles have fallen off Capone: Talk. About. EW!!! Peppermint: Uh...im gonna go meet people, ok mom? Minty: OK, honey! Dont stay out too late! goes up the street and suddenly she hears a voice. ???: Hi. New here? Peppermint: What!? Who are you!? Show yourself!!!! ???: Calm down, Super Saiyan. I'm just a pup. walks up to her. He is blonde and had spiky bangs. Pup: My name is Thunderball. Vanilla: Im Vanilla Vic Ronstav, but you can call me Vanilla or V-man. But im a girl. Thunderball: Mm-hmm. So are you new here? Vanilla:Yes I am. Thunderball: Well...welcoe to Michigan! Vanilla: Um...I hate it here. Thunderball: No duh. This place is a dump. falls and barely misses Vanilla. Thunderball: But do not worry! I know a great place! Vanilla: What place?? Thunderball: Pizza Planet. It is a roller rink with pizza! Vanilla: Are you foreign? Thunderball: I speak thundernese. Vanilla: !?!? Thunderball: sighs hon Jo kwon dion uion yet ree were ded froo memer twar. (I like tacos] Vanilla: Um...okay!? Snowpetal: OK, we need to run! Now! Blazer: Snowpetal NO! They have pizza! Thulite: I agree with Snwopetal. Capone: As long as we dont have to go in that huge dumpster! All emotions: Huh!? Capone: The eww house. facepaws Ashes: Yeah, lets give the place a shot. Vanilla: Are we here ye? Thunderball: Yep! Here we are! Pizza Planet! Yummmmmmmm! Vanilla: What kind of pizza do they have? Thunderball: Broccoli pizza, anchovy pizza, and pepperoni. Vanilla: Thats it!? Thunderball: Hey, hey, its the only pizza place in town. Vanilla: sighs Whatever. Thunderball: Wanna get some pepperoni? Vanilla: Um, well, sure, I guess. Cashier: And two peices of pepperoni for two dogs. That's 34 dollars. Vanilla: WHAT!?!? Cashier: Listen, its 17 dollars a piece. Thunderbird: Well, dont get the full pizza. That pizza is 170 smackers! dollars Vanilla: facepaws Later... Vanilla: Well, bye. I gotta go home. Thunderball: See ya. Ashes: See, we had a good day. Blazer: We spent 34 bucks on two gross pizza pieces! That place is a rip off! Thulite: Yes. I hate it here! Snowpetal and Capone: I agree!!! Ashes: C'mon guys, you'll see. Ashes: Yep. All Vanilla needed was joy. But nope. It had to be anger, disgust, sadness and fear to the "rescue." Chapter 3: The Dillemma Minty; So, how was your first day in our new home? Vanilla: at peas OK, I guess. Coco: Well, I have news for you. Vanilla: What? Coco: We signed you up for a new school. Vanilla: OK, good. upstairs {The next day...} Teacher: And we have a new student wih us today. Vanilla, would you like to introduce yourself? Vanilla: up Students: giggle Vanilla: Um...Im Vanilla, and...i moved here from...my old...home... Ashes: to control panel Thulite: Hmm..yellow emotion orb becomes blue. Ashes: Wha...Thulite! Vanilla: up I...i just...it was... sits down Ashes: Thulite, what have you done!? Thulite: i didn't know that it...would... Ashes: How about you just stand-there! points to a small portion of he headquarters Thulite: But I- Ashes: Oh, Thulite, come on! Thulite to corner, then draws circle around her Thulite: I think that- Ashes:laugh Oh Thulite just dont leave there Read the manual! huge book to her Thulite: I... Ashes: Great! Now just stay there while I take over! Thulite: uh... Peppermint: sniff gossip home Ashes: Taht was horrible! What a mess! Thulite: down in sham Blazer: Who am I kidding!? This day was horrible! {Everyone except Ashes agrees] Ashes: Dont worry, I've got a plan... Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Movies based off Disney movies